


All for You

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Valerius, Forced Orgasm, Killing for love, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted love, Yandere, Yandere Valerius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: AU where Valerius becomes a full demon and looses his humanity, and makes Lucio is human lover. Possessive, dominating, he won't let anyone have what he lost before and what is now his.





	All for You

“No.” He was panting, his entire body shaking from fear as he watched the Valerius draw his dagger over the bound man’s throat. “Please, I promise- I won’t flirt with anyone, it was a harmless mistake.” Lucio was pleading with his consul, the normally calm lavender eyes filled with rage as the dagger pushed firmly to fragile skin- the man beaten and blood, his arms broken by demonic strength and kept awake only by force.   
He was a lesser noble, no one important in the grand scheme of things- but his life was forfeit, he’d flirted with Lucio, and Lucio had responded positively. A thing Valerius would not suffer. 

“Lucio.” The man’s voice was sickeningly sweet, a lie wrapped in pleasantries. “You know how I feel about sharing, about the way they look at you, talk of you-” He smiled at the man trembling, his life hanging in the balance. “They have no right to even know your name.” His hiss, that hatred and cruelty was punctuated by the dagger sinking into flesh, rending it apart with finesse as the back and forth motion sundered head from shoulders. 

The body fell to the ground with a thud, dull and the head was held by blood covered hands.  
Valerius, once a man, now a demon, he had perhaps become twisted to what he now was- but Lucio suspected he’d always been like this, under the surface. Cruel. Possessive. Wanting. Not for power, but for him. For the man he claimed to love above all things- Lucio. ‘His’ Lucio.   
There was fear in him then. Before, it had always been claws- fangs. On him, never others. He’d been the one punished. Beaten and savaged as Valerius reminded him just who he belonged to. But this was a step up and well outside the norm. Valerius had just killed a man, severed his head and his eyes flashed gold with demonic strength- strength not even Lucio could fight off. And oh did he try- (he always tried).

“You should thank me Lucio.” The same story- mired in bitter truth. “I gave up everything for you. I was the one who took care of Asra and his little helpers. Who got that witch destroyed- got you back your body. You owe me your life- that body belonged to me before I gave it to you. Or did you forget that too when you flirted with this piece of filth?”  
The demon’s anger was thick in the air, and Lucio trembled- he was in for pain, for blood.

His cock hardened at the thought.

“I- Thank you.” It was the truth after all. He owed Valerius- he owed his lover, his consul everything. “Thank you thank you thank you-” His begging was not enough, and Lucio cried out as Valerius grabbed him bt the hair and threw him to the ground. Lucio scrambled on the tile to find purchase but the blood that slicked the stone proved only to prevent any grip. He needed to get away, he needed to obey, he needed-

“You whore.” His head was slammed to the floor, a pain filled groan leaving him, lights dancing in his eyes as he felt claws digging into him, ripping cloth and flesh. Not enough to kill but enough to hurt, enough to make him bleed. “Trying to run away from your responsibilities again, from owning up to your mistakes, your slights. Why? Do you not love me anymore?” The flickering of pain in Valerius’s voice was real- so real it twisted the knife in Lucio’s own heart.  
“I do all this, everything for you.” 

Lucio screamed as claws dragged down his back and he was flipped over, made to face the demon looming above him. Gold eyes and grey horns- Valerius in all his corrupt glory. In all his grandeur of being a twisted Arcana.

Blood stained his hands and clothes, his face flecked with splatter- and as Lucio looked down, the angry red of his cock was slick with desire- and Lucio knew better than to fight, to resist.  
He did anyway.

It never lasted long. A few marks of Valerius’s claws, a few bites to his arms as he tried to push him off- and soon enough his bare ass was shoved upwards before the consul hilting himself in one motion.  
Pain flared up at the rough entry, yet the slickness of Valerius’s inhuman desire was not the balm. The wide stretch, the sudden fullness burned in all the wrong ways, the ways that made his own cock throb and drp with need. Ruined, Valerius once said, he would be ruined for anyone else. And he was. He moaned and shook in pain from his wounds and Valerius fucked him, shoving his bloody back into the floor to make it hurt, as the claws dug into his thighs as he was forced to orgasm from the pain and pleasure of being fucked, filled.

Over and over they played this song and dance- Valerius would wound him, enjoying the sight of him in pain, getting hard, getting off on Lucio’s tears and whimpers and shouts- and then he’d take his prize- And Lucio would be forced to endure it, enjoy it, made to cum again and again until there was nothing left- and then made to cum even more. 

Only now the pain was accented- the knowledge Valerius kept his promise to kill for Lucio was now reality- and Lucio bore that on his soul. He had led to a man’s demise.  
Yet as Valerius fucked him into another spiral of pleasure laced with raw pain he found he liked the knowledge. To know the demon and man wanted him so, would go so far. He liked the brutality, the forced pleasure, the forced pain. He liked how sometimes, all it took was Valerius to cut his skin, to make him bleed, and he’d grow hard with the promise of what came next.

“Whore.” Valerius growled, grabbing his neck and thrusting harder, cutting off Lucio’s air as he gasped, choking, no longer able to cum but only take what Valerius gave. “You are such a disgusting whore!”   
Bliss.  
The air in his lungs after tears burned and veins throbbed. The hot scald of seed in his ass as Valerius filled him, as he was made into a toy for the pleasure of his consul.

“My whore.” The words so softly spoken from Valerius who seemed miles away- no doubt due to the blood loss. “Why do you hurt me like this Lucio? I love you. I just want what is best for you- they don’t you know you can trust me, you know I am loyal. So why must you test me? Why must you make me do this to you my love?”   
His voice was a rambling litany of apology, tears running down his face- to have hurt Valerius so- he was worse than a whore, he was a monster.   
“It’s alright my dove. My count. I know you are sorry. I am too.” How gentle he was, holding him soothing the wounds with tender touch. “I do this because I can’t loose you again. You know that right? I love you- loosing you would kill me, and.. You don’t want me to die, do you?”

A tiny part of him did. Because then he’d not hurt. Not be forced to endure this cruel ‘love’, these brutalities and depraved sodomies. Because if he wasn’t there, Lucio would never have come to love the pain he endured so.

“No.” Was Lucio’s answer. “I love you.” Valerius smiled to Lucio’s words. Lie and Truth in equal measure. He hated Valerius-  
And yet he also loved what he’d become.


End file.
